And Then It Happend Ch1
by Ryoga-Obsessed
Summary: I put some characters that my friends and I made up in it too. It's my first real fanfic but I'll get better.


And Then It Happened  
Chapter 1. The traveler sits on the bed in the room, randomly stroking at his brown bass guitar. For once he feels that there is a way to empty his mind and think clearly about what he really needs to think about. He now has something to do and really enjoy it. The door slides open as Akane walks in and then stops in a bit of a startle. Ryoga stops and looks up to find the girl he was just thinking about. Akane- "Oh, sorry Ryoga. I thought you were Ranma." Ryoga- "Uh, That's ok Akane. I was just." Akane- "Wow, kewl guitar. Were you the one just playing? Your good!" Ryoga- "No, I can only play one song. I'm not that good." Akane- "Really? What can you play?" Ryoga- "Well, I just wrote a song the other day. Like I said, It's not any good. I don't even have lyrics to it yet." Akane- "I'm sure it's great! Can you play it for me?" Ryoga's cheeks turn red at the complement. "I-I can't.." He walks out closing the door behind him. Akane-"That was strange.."  
  
Ryoga walks down a long street, thinking to himself. Mostly of Akane, and the song he wrote. "It's not ready, not yet. She won't like it anyway. But I want it to be for her. But If don't use her name so she won't know it's for her, right? Ahhh. but she loves Ranma! Maybe Akane really ISN'T the girl for me. She only wants to be friends! Then there must be someone else!" He thinks. He punches a poll next to him in anger. He pauses for a couple of seconds. Then he looks up above his fist to see an ad. "Be a member contest? Audition and if a winner get a band created with you and only a few other winners in it." He reads out load. "I-I CAN DO THAT! But wait. I HAVE TO PREFORM AND ORIGINAL PIECE!?" He yells. People gather around him talking to himself. "Uhhh, heh heh." Ryoga slowly walks away.  
  
"AKERANAI! TODAY IS THE DAY! TODAY IS THE DAY YA SUFFER FOR ALL THE TIMES YA'VE MADE FUNNA ME!!!" The short pointed eared girl yells at her opponent. "HEH, LET'S SEE YOU TRY AND BEAT ME!" She yells back at Rykougalynn. Abunai, Neko-Yohai, Sanusha, and Baka-Chan watch their friends yell back at each other. Neko-Yohai- "I bet 200 yen on Akeranai." The rest of the gang nod. Rykouga- "Oh, yea. Thanks for bein supportive! Some friends! AHH!" Falls forward face first onto the ground. (Akeranai had ran behind her and elbowed her in the back of the head.) BAM! Rykouga jumps back up red faced. Rykouga- "Errr.. HEY THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!" Akeranai- "To bad, I was hoping for a REAL challenge this time. You sounded so convincing." The others and her self laugh at the remark. "HEEEEEY! NEKO, BAKA-CHAN, GUYS!" A voice from the behind them calls out. Abunai- "HEY! KAGOME!" They all turn to see their friend running over towards them. Kagome looks over at Akeranai and Rykouga yelling at each other. Kagome- "Don't tell me you guys are fighting again!" Kagome shakes her head at her two fighting friends. Akeranai- "Hey, she starts them." Rykouga- "WHA DO YA MEAN I START EM'!?"  
  
Ok. just give me a min. to give you a character intro her. Akeranai, Neko- Yohai, Rykougalynn, Abunai, Baka-Chan, and Sanusha are all characters made up by my friends and I. Rykougalynn is a half wolf demon, short hair(stripped black and gray), short, pointy ears, and a fighter. Hates/Allergic to foxes, hates to be hugged, and only weakness is to be around any cute guy, weather she like em or not. When kissed by any of em, she passes out. NO! Not the ditzy way like fainting, more like the getting knocked out way. She secretly likes Ryoga. She always denies that she likes any one. She also has a kinda strange way of talking. Such as, she never says what. She always says wha instead. And when she says a word with ing at the end, instead she always says in, ALWAYS! She also says things like, Dah, em, ya. etc. Akeranai is a half dog demon, long hair(white), tall, cat-like ears, also a fighter. Likes teasing Rykouga, like giving her hugs just to piss her off, and always makes fun of her because of her weakness. She is in love with Koga. Personally, I think she should like Inu-Yasha,(see the similarity) and Rykouga should like Koga. It would make more since. But, then again, when have I made since? Neko-Yohai is human, fluffy hair(purple), middle(height), trains with her friends, glasses. She thinks it's hilarious that Rykouga hates hugs. She loves joining Akeranai in teasing Rykouga.(so does every one else.) Abunai Is a also a half demon, long hair(orange), tall, cat-like ears, likes to play with fire. Enjoys chasing Akeranai with flame-thrower, not to mention killing/cooking ham-hams. Baka-Chan is also human, short hair(brown), middle, likes to draw, glasses. Her cooking is as bad as Ryoko/Akane/Sarina. Sanusha is a half cat demon, long hair(light blue), tall, has a lot of pride. Always looking for a guy to flirt with, but always has time for her friends, and cute guys! Ok thanks for your time, back to the story! "AH! This isn't as easy as I thought it would be!" Ryoga yelled. Ryoga- "I need some kind of inspiration. I want my song to be a kind of love song, but also a song not to much of a couples song. Like a song that you would think some one would detacate to some one else." Ryoga continues brainstorming ideas for his song.  
  
"No Way! It's my shirt! Ya can't have it!" Rykouga yelled on the phone. Neko-Yohai- "Come on! I just want to borrow it!" Rykouga- "Nah ah! It makes not difference! It's mine!" Neko-Yohai- "Talk about selvedge. How about I make you a deal?" Rykouga- "ah. Wha kinda deal?" ........... Rykouga- "WHAAAAAAA?!" Neko-Yohai- "I need that shirt for a party! So I am willing to make you this deal." Rykouga- "Are Ya Crazy?! Ya wanna set meeeeee, up with Ryoga?!" Neko-Yohai- "You know you to!" *Smirks* ***FYI- Neko-Yohai is the only one Rykouga has actually confessed her affection towards Ryoga to.*** Rykouga- gets calmer and quieter. "W-well, I k-know I wanna.b-but.but I- I.." Neko-Yohai- "I thought so. Now I'll just give him a call and." Rykouga- "WAIT! No, ya can't. I mean, he'd nevah agree ta it anyway." Neko-Yohai- "Hey, now cut that out! I'm his friend remember? Getting him to go well be easy." Rykouga- "ahhhh.he'd still nevah go. I know it." Neko-Yohai- "If you really love him, you'll take this chance! Now just say yes!" Rykouga- "Heh, and ya're doin allah this, just for a shirt? Ok.I-I'll go." Neko-Yohai- "Good, so all be picking that shirt up in an hour." They say good bye and hang up. Rykouga sits on her bed thinking of the deal she just made. She doesn't smile but still she blushes, like she always does. "I-I can't believe I-I'm actually goin ta do this." She thinks to herself.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ryoga yelled on the phone. Neko-Yohai- "You remember my friend, Rykougalynn, right?" Ryoga- "Yea, but you want to hook us up?" Neko-Yohai- "You two would make a pretty cute couple." Ryoga- "Stop it! I don't even know her that well." Neko-Yohai- "And what a better way to. Just go, you might have fun. You know you want to." Ryoga- "Well, I- I guess I could. Yea, why not." Neko-Yohai- "Good, I'll pick you up then drop you off tomorrow, at 7:00, ok?" Ryoga- "Ok." They said good bye and hung up. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." He thought to himself. And then it happened. *******************************to be continued*******************************************  
  
-Jaclyn Garcia  
  
9-11-03 


End file.
